Senna
Senna was a male Alien and the partner of Lunak. Where Lunak was the brains and technology oriented, Senna was more the muscle, but was well versed in twenty languages and was able to sense persons with Force Sensitivity. Biography Time of Galactic Unrest Star Wars - Bria Tharen Star Wars - Bria Tharen: Chapter 1 Senna was the silent partner of Lunak, but he was instrumental in the work they did for their friend and leader of their crew, Bria Tharen. Bria convinces them they should take the contract and Lunak deduces the locations to the artifacts, which are Ocul, Coruscant and Tatooine. They head off to Ocul, where they set down despite heavy storms ravaging the planet. Here they found themselves confronted by more competitors, including Jax Teel and Z4-K2. Senna and Lunak told Bria to continue on to find the artifact while they would hold off the competitors. Senna and Lunak held Jax Teel off the best they could, but they could not prevent him from going after Bria Tharen. They go after the both of them, but find out that they have entered the Temple of Uaos and Lunak learns the hard way that they cannot enter the Temple. Senna and Lunak head back to the Sapphire Hawk where they lay waiting for them to return and put on a trap for Jax. This allows Bria to retrieve the Massassi blade and them to escape Ocul and then head for Coruscant. Senna remained with the Sapphire Hawk when Bria Tharen and Lunak headed to the Senate Gallery, but became interested in the antics of a small astromech droid T5-C1. However when Senna removes its restraining bolt, T5 was very thankful and requested to join Senna's crew, which happened after Senna introduced the droid to Bria and Lunak. Senna helped Lunak deduce where the final artifact was, on Tatooine in a Tusken Raider compound called Tora Ulang. They managed to succesfully infiltrate the compound and Lunak and Senna held back the Tusken Raiders, smugglers and hunters from the hutt as Bria Tharen sought through it. They later escaped aboard the Sapphire Hawk, where he manned one of the guns holding of Jax Teel and a few more. Senna helped Lunak and T5-C1 with repairing the Sapphire Hawk, but they were soon engaged by Kol Eka and the hired gun he got from Jabba the Hutt. While they defended valiantly, one of the Gamorreans cut off the lower arm of Senna, which caused him to pass out. Bria went off to Jabba's palace and Lunak and T5 managed to stitch his arm up enough in order for him to travel. He was present when he heard surprisingly that the taking of this contract had one more reason, namely Bria's father Brayden Tharen. Star Wars - Bria Tharen: Chapter 2 He and Lunak were aboard the Sapphire Hawk, when they were contacted by Bria Tharen, telling them they got a new assignment. When she returned to the ship, they got ambushed by a couple of IG-65 Assassin Droids and Senna turned the Hawk's turrets against them providing coverfire. Reluctant to team up with Kol Eka after his betrayal, Senna provides the coordinates to the Manarai Mountains where the vaults of the Tevv Conglomerate were hidden. He, Lunak and T5-C1 remained on the ship while Bria and Kol entered the vaults. Senna, Lunak and T5-C1 were working on flight and engine protocols for the Sapphire Hawk, when two drones were noted patrolling the area. While Lunak managed to slice into one of them and capture it, Senna was unsuccesful in destroying the other one and it managed to escape. Lunak set up a scanning console on the outside to pick up enemy forces approaching, which happened and they managed to inform Bria and Kol of this. As Bria and Kol returned with some of the funds from the vaults. They fought off the forces led by Laqua Tevv but were overpowered and captured. Senna, Lunak and Kol Eka were captured by the Tevv Conglomerate and they were bound, knowing that T5-C1 was still aboard the ship and Bria Tharen still missing. However this turned out to be untrue as Bria returned to the surface and freed them by turning the B1 Battle Droids against the Conglomerate. Senna and Kol then picked up arms against the Conglomerate forces as they fought off them and Bria killed Laqua Tevv. When they traveled back to the appartment of Sian Tevv, Bria's contract was terminated but so was the bounty that Jax Teel placed on her. Without remorse, Senna watched Kol pull the trigger and kill Sian after that and they all seperated, with Lunak, Senna and T5 joining Bria to travel to Nal Hutta in search for her father.